Cuenta pendiente
by nestcaskett
Summary: Uno de los miedos de Beckett se ha cumplido: un asesino de un antiguo caso de la inspectora sale de la cárcel y decide vengarse.


**Cuenta pendiente**

Son las siete de la mañana y el sol comienza a asomarse entre los edificios de la ciudad de Nueva York. Castle y Beckett duermen plácidamente en el apartamento de él después de una noche de pasión y celebración. Kate duerme como a Rick le gusta, con su cabeza y su preciosa melena ondulada y su mano derecha apoyada en su pecho, pero el placer es efímero. Ambos se despiertan con el sonido del móvil de Beckett.

-"Déjalo que suene"- suplica Castle mientras aumenta la fuerza del abrazo para impedir que Kate se levante a mirarlo.

-"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, puede ser del trabajo"- dice Kate dándole un beso a Rick para intentar convencerle.

Finalmente el deshace el abrazo y ambos se levantan. Ella corre hacia el móvil y él se queda sentado en el borde de la cama.

-"Lo ves, te lo dije, es del trabajo"- ella le muestra la pantalla y se sienta encima de él mientras coge la llamada.

Ésta es otra de las posturas que le gustan a Richard. Ésta concretamente la tiene bien grabada en la mente, porque es la misma de aquel día en que pensó que la perdería, el día en que Beckett pasó horas inmóvil por una bomba que tenía bajo sus pies.

-"Beckett. Hola Espo, dime"- contesto Kate. –"¿Qué pasa? Espera, ¿no tenemos ningún asesinato? Vale tranquilo, enseguida estoy allí."- Kate colgó con cara preocupante, se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- quiso saber Castle.

-"No lo sé"- le contesto Kate con cara seria. –"Esposito solo me ha dicho que vaya a la comisaría, que tiene algo que enseñarme y que me puede interesar."

-"No te alarmes, seguro que no es nada"- Richard la tranquilizo y le regalo una de esas miradas que tanto le gustan a ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban dentro del ascensor que les llevaba a la planta de homicidios. El trayecto fue silencioso, solo hablaban sus miradas y las caricias que, de vez en cuando, Richard le dedicaba a Kate.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y dio un par de pasos, Kate pudo ver a Esposito, Ryan y a la capitana Gates hablando enfrente de su mesa. Eso no ayudo a tranquilizarla.

-"Bueno Espo que es eso tan importante que tenías que enseñarme"- dijo Kate intentando disimular que tenía el corazón acelerado.

-"Esto"- le tendió una carta con una letra que no pasaba desapercibida. –"Lo ha encontrado un vecino tuyo pegado en tu puerta y nos ha llamado. Cuando hemos leído lo que ponía no hemos dudado en llamarte."

Kate cogió la carta y necesito sentarse cuando vio quien la había escrito: Carl Haddon. Nunca olvidaría ese nombre: Carl Haddon. Y ahora tampoco olvidaría su contenido:

_Carta_

-"_Nunca olvidaré el día en que me metiste en la cárcel maldita zorra de Manhattan. Te dije que volvería. Llevo diez años pensando en cómo joderte la vida igual que tú me la jodiste a mí. Vigila bien tus espaldas porque estoy ahí fuera, acechando, esperando cualquier descuido tuyo. Recuerde inspectora Beckett, o debería decir Heat, que usted y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente."_

Al final de la carta había un dibujo, una K con una daga que la atravesaba por la mitad.

Kate dejó la carta sobre su mesa con las manos temblorosas. Su mente abandono su cuerpo y solo podía oír vagamente la voz de Castle.

-"Kate, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pone?"- Castle cogió la carta y comenzó a leerla. –"¿Pero…qué es esto? ¿Quién este tío?"

-"Carl Haddon"- dijo Ryan abriendo su expediente en el ordenador. –"Fue condenado a diez años de prisión por matar a Alex Taylor por un asunto de drogas. Salió hace tres días."

-"¿Pero porque la amenaza? ¿Qué tiene que ver Beckett con este tío?"- preguntó Castle.

-"Ella llevo su caso"- le contesto Ryan.

Kate seguía sin estar presente.

-"Ryan, ¿tenemos su última dirección conocida?"- pregunto Gates.

-"Si. Calle Humbird número 25, está en el Bronx. Es el piso 420"- dijo Ryan concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador.

-"Muy bien. Esposito, tú y Ryan veis a esa dirección"- les ordenó Gates. –"Señor Castle, usted quédese con la inspectora."

Esposito y Ryan asintieron a la vez, cogieron sus chaquetas y se marcharon. Castle se sentó en la silla que hay junto a la mesa de Beckett.

-"Este era mi mayor miedo, que alguien de los que he metido en prisión salga y decida vengarse por lo que le hice"- Kate comienza a hablar. –"Pensaba que nunca me iba a ocurrir, pero ya ves."

-"Hey Kate, no te pongas en lo peor"- Richard la cogió de las manos he intento animarla. –"Es un tío que está mal de la cabeza, le cogeremos y volverá a prisión, ya verás."

Al cabo de una hora Esposito y Ryan vuelven.

-"¿Estaba allí?"- preguntó Castle.

-"No"- dijo Esposito. –"Pero sabemos que sí ha estado estos últimos días, porque los vecinos nos han confirmado que le han visto y también porque hemos encontrado esto dentro del piso: borradores de cartas.

-"Maldita sea"- dijo Gates. –"¿Y sabemos si tiene algún familiar vivo?"

Ryan volvió al ordenador.

-"Si. Tiene una hermana, Glory Haddon, vive en la calle paralela a la de su hermano, la calle Boisen número 10."

-"Traedla a comisaría"- volvió a ordenar Gates con cara de furia.

Después de una hora y media de interrogatorio, en el que Glory Haddon dijo no saber nada del paradero de su hermano, Gates lanzó una orden de buscada y captura, pidió que vigilaran a la Srta. Haddon y ordeno a Beckett y Castle que se marcharan a casa.

Han pasado dos semanas y no hay nada nuevo, no hay pistas y Beckett no ha recibido más cartas. Kate está más tranquila, se ha instalado en el piso de Castle hasta que pase todo y cojan a Carl Haddon.

Es el cumpleaños del padre de Kate. Su padre no sabe nada de este caso, mejor así, el no lo soportaría. Ella decide llamarlo para felicitarle e invitarle a una cena en el loft, pero no coge el teléfono.

-"Rick, mi padre no me coge el móvil"- dice Kate empezando a preocuparse.

-"Quizás este ocupado, llámalo más tarde"- esta explicación no convence a Kate.

-"Mi padre siempre me coge el móvil, esté ocupado o no"- repasa las tantísimas veces que le ha llamado por las noches porque necesitaba hablar.

Castle la mira y reconoce su mirada, la mirada de la sospecha.

-"Oh, vamos Kate, ¿no estarás pensando que…?"- le corta Kate.

-"Si, estoy pensando justamente eso."

Beckett sale corriendo del loft, seguida de cerca por Castle. Se montan en el coche y ponen la sirena para llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa de Jim Beckett.

Cuando llegan, Kate comienza a llamar mientras Castle mira por las ventanas para ver si hay movimiento. Después de cinco minutos llamando, Kate decide abrir la puerta de una patada. Entra rápidamente y comienza a inspeccionar la casa, todo despejado. Castle se fija en un cartelito que hay sobre un DVD encima de la mesa. En el cartel hay un símbolo: una K con una daga, el mismo que había en la carta, el símbolo de Carl Haddon. En la portada del disco hay una frase: _"Para Kate"_.

-"Beckett"- la llama Castle. –"Tienes que ver esto."

Kate se acerca y cuando ve la nota con el símbolo su mundo se cae, sus peores temores se confirman: su padre ha sido secuestrado por Carl Haddon.

-"Hay un DVD, voy a ponerlo"- dice Castle sacando el disco e insertándolo en el reproductor.

_Video_

-"Hola Kate, ¿te gusto mi carta? Jajajaja…seguro que sí. Debo decirte que no me has puesto las cosas fáciles para atraparte. Pensé que cualquier momento que estuvieras sola en tu apartamento valdría, pero no conté con el factor del novio, fallo mío. Sabes, cuando te conocí tenías tantísimos problemas emocionales que pensé que jamás podrías tener novio, pero mírate ahora, saliendo con el famoso escritor Richard Castle, bravo Kate, bravo jajajaja…Te he estado observando estas dos semanas, siempre estas con el escritor, ¿no te cansas de él? Supongo que no jajaja, pues dale las gracias, porque gracias a él no he podido ir a por ti y he tenido que cambiar mi estrategia. Asique pensé ¿qué otras formas tengo de hacerla sufrir? Y automáticamente encontré la solución: tu padre. (Gira la cámara y se ve a Jim amordazado a una silla) Salude señor Beckett, le está viendo su hija. La cosa funciona de la siguiente manera Kate: yo no quiero hacerle daño a tu padre, solo a ti y sé que mientras lo tenga retenido te haré sufrir. Tienes cuatro días para encontrarnos y para que tú y yo nos podamos ver las caras en persona después de diez años, si se pasan los cuatro días mataré a tu padre y yo desapareceré. Creo que no hace falta que te diga que tienes que venir sola, bueno, el escritor puede venir contigo, pero si veo que vienes con más polis tu padre morirá. Y el tiempo comienza…¡ya!"

Cuando acaba el video, Kate sale corriendo de la casa, no puede más y explota en llantos. Castle no sabe si son lágrimas de rabia o de impotencia. Se acerca a ella y la abraza para tranquilizarla.

-"Hey Kate tranquila. Solucionaremos esto, recuperaremos a tu padre, te lo prometo"- dice Rick para calmar el ambiente.

-"¡No me pidas que me tranquilice Castle!"- grita Kate con desesperación. –"¡Cómo voy a tranquilizarme sabiendo que ese hijo de puta tiene a mi padre secuestrado y amordazado a una silla! ¡Cómo! ¿Te tranquilizarías tú si fuera tu madre o Alexis la que estuviera en esa situación? No puedo perderle a él también Rick, no lo soportaría"

Castle se imagina esa situación y la angustia que le recorre el cuerpo le basta para darse cuenta de lo mal que lo está pasando Kate. Lo único que puede hacer es llamar a los chicos para que envíen a los técnicos y pasar junto a Kate este mal momento.

Los técnicos inspeccionan toda la casa y las únicas huellas que encuentran son del padre de Beckett. Se llevan el video para analizarlo, pero no pueden sacar nada en claro de ahí.

**DÍA 1**

Castle y Beckett están en la comisaría mano sobre mano, esperando a que surja algo nuevo que les dé una pista sobre el paradero del Sr. Beckett.

Kate está muy alterada, ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas tilas se ha tomado. Entonces le viene a la mente la vigilancia que se le puso a la Srta. Haddon.

-"Espo, ¿hay algo sospechoso en la vida de la Srta. Haddon?"- pregunta Beckett interesada.

-"Nada. Dejó de traficar con drogas hace cinco años, cuando encontró un trabajo estable y no hay indicios de que haya vuelto a las andadas."

-"¿Y qué me dices de estos últimos días de vigilancia, hay algo sospechoso?"- preguntó de nuevo Beckett.

-"Tampoco"- Espo se levanta para mostrarle las fotos. –"Todos los días hace la misma rutina, excepto los domingos: sale de su casa, entra en una cafetería, compra un café para llevar y un bollo y se va a su trabajo."

Kate y Richard se quedan mirando fijamente las fotos. Kate se da cuenta que en varias fotos se repite dos acciones, la primera: la Srta. Haddon echando la bolsita del bollo siempre en la misma papelera; y la segunda: un indigente rebusca en la misma papelera y solo coge la bolsita del bollo.

-"Que me decís de esto"- dice Kate mostrando las fotos en las que se repite las acciones.

-"Una coincidencia"- dice Espósito.

-"No, eso no puede ser una coincidencia"- irrumpe Castle. –"La Srta. Haddon, el camarero de la cafetería y el indigente están relacionados."

-"¡Exacto!"- exclama Beckett mostrando una sonrisa de esperanza.

-"El camarero mete dinero en la bolsita, la cual luego se la dará a la Srta. Haddon, que luego tira a la papelera para que finalmente el indigente la coja y se la lleve a su hermano."- Castle expone su teoría.

-"¡Si, eso es!"- dice Kate entusiasmada porque siente que tiene a Carl Haddon cerca. –"Chicos mañana es martes, esta acción se volverá a repetir y nosotros estaremos allí para cogerlos con las manos en la masa."

**DIA 2**

Castle y Beckett están en la calle esperando a que aparezca Glory Haddon. Espósito y Ryan los vigilan de cerca.

-"La veo, se acerca a vosotros"- les comunica Espósito. –"Ya ha tirado la bolsa."

Glory Haddon gira la esquina y se encuentra con la inspectora Beckett y Castle.

-"Glory Haddon tiene que acompañarme a comisaría"- dice Kate mostrándole la placa.

-"Ya les dije todo lo que sabía sobre mi hermano a los otros policías"- dice Glory claramente nerviosa. –"No sé nada más."

-"Pues yo creo que no nos ha dicho toda la verdad sobre su hermano"- dice Kate mientras le coloca las esposas.

-"Nos movemos"- informa de nuevo Espósito. –"Le tenemos localizado."

Castle y Beckett esperan a que el coche de Espósito pase delante de ellos. Conducen a Glory al asiento trasero del coche de Beckett. Mientras que Espo y Ryan vigilan al indigente, Kate se dirige a por el camarero.

-"Beckett, sabemos donde están"- le comunica Ryan por radio.

Minutos más tarde están todos en la comisaría. Castle está con Kate y Glory Haddon en la sala de interrogatorios número 1 y Ryan y Espósito en la 2 con el camarero. Se aprecia a simple vista que el chico es el eslabón débil.

-"Jake, ¿de qué conoces a Glory y Carl Haddon?"- le pregunta Ryan, pero el chico no contesta.

-"¡Jake, ¿qué relación tienes con Glory y Carl Haddon?!"- le pregunta Ryan más enfadado, pero el chico sigue sin contestar.

Espósito le hace una señal a Ryan para que le deje intentarlo a él. Ryan se levanta de la silla y se apoya en unos de los laterales del cristal de observación.

-"Jake, eres un buen chico"- comienza a decir Espósito. –"No tienes antecedentes, tienes trabajo, vas a la universidad, sacas buenas notas…Si no colaboras te pueden caer 5 años de cárcel por cooperación en un secuestro, pero si colaboras puedo hablar con el fiscal para que te conceda la libertad sin cargos. Tú decides.

El chico esta cabizbajo y dubitativo, pero finalmente habla.

-"Esta bien, les diré todo lo que quieren saber. Glory Haddon es mi tía y Carl Haddon es mi padre. Cuando nací mi padre no quiso saber nada de mí y mi madre tuvo que luchar mucho para darme una vida mejor y para que no acabara como mi padre. Hace unas semanas mi tía se presento en la cafetería y me dijo que mi padre quería conocerme, pero que antes necesitaba mi ayuda. Me dijo el plan y no dude en ayudarles."

Espósito y Ryan salen de la sala. Beckett y Castle esperaban fuera.

-"¿Qué chicos, qué os ha dicho?"- pregunta Kate impaciente.

-"Pues aparte de decirnos que es sobrino de Glory e hijo de Carl, nos ha confirmado que el edificio en el que hoy hemos visto entrar al indigente es donde Carl tiene retenido a tu padre."- dice Ryan con una sonrisa.

Beckett está entusiasmada con la noticia y no puede evitar darle un abrazo y un beso a Castle. Después de reunir todas las declaraciones se reúnen con Gates para exponerle todos los datos. La capitana decide llevar a cabo la operación de rescate mañana por la tarde.

**DIA 3**

Son las 10 de la mañana y Castle y Beckett se preparan para ir al edificio a salvar al Sr. Beckett. Ambos tienen en cuenta las palabras de Carl Haddon: "si vienes con más polis tu padre morirá", por eso deciden adelantarse al equipo e ir por la mañana.

Kate aparca su coche enfrente de la entrada del edificio.

-"Castle, sabes que no me gusta que te hayas venido, pero sé que no hubiera podido convencerte de lo contrario, asique si vas a entrar será mejor que lleves esto."- Kate le tiende una pistola, una Sig Sauer. Rick no sabe si emocionarse o preocuparse, porque cuando Kate le da una pistola significa que la situación es realmente peligrosa.

-"Todo va a salir bien"- dice Castle cogiéndole la mano a Kate y antes de darle un beso largo y lento.

Ambos se bajan del coche a la misma vez y Kate se pone la primera para entrar. Inspeccionan la primera planta: despejado; segunda planta: despejado; tercera planta: hay movimiento.

-"Policía de Nueva York, salga con las manos sobre la cabeza"- grita Kate apuntando con la pistola mientras siente como la adrenalina recorre todo su cuerpo.

De repente sale un hombre de la nada que descarga todo el cargador contra ellos. Kate lo abate de un tiro. Detrás de ella oye un grito de dolor.

-"¿Castle estás bien?"- Kate se gira y le ve tirado en el suelo con un tiro en el hombro derecho. –"¡Oh dios mío Castle!

-"Estoy bien, tranquila, estoy bien"- le dice mientras presiona la herida. –"Vete, sigue buscando a tu padre, yo no me muevo de aquí."

-"Te quiero"- dice Kate después de darle un beso y marcharse.

Beckett sube a la cuarta planta y lo primero que ve es a su padre atado y amordazado a una silla. Kate se guarda la pistola y corre hacia él.

-"Oh papá, ¿estás bien? ¿estás herido?"- Jim asiente y niega con la cabeza.

Kate comienza a desatar a su padre, pero alguien la coge por detrás e intenta ahogarla contra la pared, es Carl Haddon.

-"Ohh, por fin nos vemos inspectora"- dice Haddon mientras aprieta, cada vez con más fuerza, el cuello de Kate. Antes de que Kate caiga inconsciente, Haddon deja de ahogarla y la coge del cuello para darle un rodillazo en el vientre. Kate grita de dolor.

En la tercera planta, Castle oye los gritos de Kate y decide ir a ayudarla, no puede quedarse mano sobre mano mientras mortifican a su novia. Cuando llega a la cuarta planta ve a Jim en la silla, a Kate en el suelo y a Haddon de pie delante de ella disfrutando con su sufrimiento. Oye a Haddon retando a Kate a detenerle y ve que sube hacia arriba, hacia la azotea. Kate se levanta y le quita la cinta aislante de la boca a su padre.

-"Katie, ¿estás bien? ¿te ha hecho daño?"- pregunta Jim preocupa por su hija. Castle se acerca a ellos. –"Oh Richard te han dado."

-"Tranquila papá, estoy bien"- le calma mientras le quita la cinta de las manos y de los pies. –"Y tú Rick, ¿estás bien?"

-"Sobreviviré"- dice Castle feliz de que Jim por fin esté a salvo.

-"Castle quédate con mi padre, yo voy a por Haddon"- dice Kate sacando la pistola y dejando la habitación para dirigirse a la azotea. Castle acompaña a Jim hasta el segundo piso.

-"Jim quédate aquí y llama a la policía"- le dice Castle dándole su móvil. –"Yo voy a la azotea por si Kate necesita mi ayuda."

Castle llega a la azotea, se esconde detrás de unos conductos del aire donde Haddon no le ve y donde puede percibir todo lo que pasa. Kate está tirada en el suelo con la boca sangrando y Haddon está de pie delante de ella y apuntándola con su pistola.

-"Llegó tu hora Kate Beckett"- dice Haddon con tono triunfador.

Castle sale de su escondite y dispara a Haddon en la mano, este se encoje de dolor lo que le permite a Kate darle una patada en la cara y tirarlo al suelo inconsciente. Castle corre hacia Kate para ayudarla a levantarla.

-"Buen disparo Castle"- le dice Kate intentando sonreírle.

-"En realidad le apuntaba a la cabeza"- dice Castle sorprendido por el buen tiro que ha hecho. –"¿Cómo le vamos a explicar todo esto a Gates?"

-"No lo sé."

Minutos más tarde llegan las patrullas y detienen a Haddon. Al final la bronca de Gates no es mayor de la que se esperaban. Llevan a Castle y a Beckett al hospital para que les curen las heridas.

**DIA 4**

Después de un par de días en el hospital, Castle y Beckett regresan al piso de él. Cuando abren la puerta se encuentran a todos sus amigos y familiares: Espósito, Ryan, Jenny, Lanie, Jim, Martha y Alexis.

-"Vaya, ¿pero qué celebramos?"- dice Kate sorprendida.

-"Katherine querida, cuantas ganas tenia de verte"- Martha le da un abrazo. –"Celebramos la vida, ¡ah! Y el cumpleaños de tu padre."

Todos cogen una copa de vino y brindan al unísono: ¡Por la vida!

-"Bueno, venga, vamos, todos a la mesa que la cena se enfría"- dice Martha embriagada por el ambiente a fiesta.

Antes de que Castle se dirija a la mesa, Beckett le coge del brazo.

-"Castle, gracias"- Kate le mira a los ojos con auténtico agradecimiento.

-"¿Por qué?"- él sabe porque, pero quiere oírselo decir.

-"Por apoyarme en este momento, por esta ahí y por ayudarme a salvar a mi padre"- ella se queda esperando oír la palabra que tanto significado tiene para ellos.

-"SIEMPRE"- ambos se quedan mirando y se funden en beso tranquilo y apasionado.

(Se lo dedico a todo el Fandom de Castle)


End file.
